El Precio De La Libertad Es
by nota18
Summary: Elsword no me pertenece, los personajes son propiedad de Kog games. Chung Seiker, un guardián que escojio un camino diferente al que le mostraron, ¿cual sera su destino?, dedicado a los dos años de mi guild en el juego y mis amigos
1. Chapter 1

**_Después_** _ **de un rato de no poner nada, vuelvo con una historia dedicada a los dos años de mi guild y mis amigos**_

El Asesino

Frente a Chung, estaba su padre, como lo recordaba aquel día que casi muere a manos del mismo, su armadura negra en lugar de blanca, un aura oscura rodeándolo, con una sed de sangre muy perceptible y su cañón apuntándole a él

La armadura de Chung estaba dañada debido a el camino que recorrió para llegar a su padre, el templo de las pruebas, un lugar al cual Sasha, la sacerdotisa del agua, lo había llevado, indicándole que su padre había mencionado esto a Ran, el causante de la corrupción de su padre, que estaría muerto por una bala en su cabeza cortesía de aquel que alguna vez fue reconocido como un guardián de Hamel, y el príncipe de la misma, Chung Seiker, el lobo blanco de Hamel, que ahora se mostraba muy serio y frio, ya no un guardián, si no, un asesino

Con la respiración algo agitada, sus leales Silver Shooters en sus manos y su cañón de liviano peso en su espalda, se mantenía en pie gracias a una voluntad de hierro, purificar a su padre y hacer que recuperara su puesto como el caballero blanco, una tarea muy difícil, pues ahora estaba arrinconado y sin fuerzas para pelear, agobiado por el hecho de que pensó que ganaría peleando por su cuenta, ya que el mismo dijo que era una misión personal; unas palabras llegaron a su mente en ese momento, palabras que siempre tuvo en cuenta cada vez que usaba ese ataque, incluso en sus pesadillas resonaban, mientras veía al ente que se las había dicho, Glave, recordó bien ese día de entrenamiento especial de parte de este ser, el cual lo había llevado a un lugar vacío y con extraños cubos azules adornando el lugar como si de planetas flotando en el espacio se tratara, muy a lo lejos podía ver un único con forma circular, parecía un planeta con anillos; ese entrenamiento fue mortal, enemigos de gran fuerza eran lo que enfrento solo, con tal de obtener un poder lo suficiente mente fuerte como para defender su ciudad cuando la recuperara, algo lo suficiente mente fuerte como para defender a sus amigos, algo para recuperar a su padre

Después de muchas peleas, cientos de ellas, finalmente Glave le dirigió la palabra

-Bien hecho muchacho, has demostrado tener la condición para usar este poder, sé muy bien para que lo quieres usar y tus motivos, pero he de advertirte algo, si lo usas demasiado puede ser peligroso, debes esperar cierto tiempo en el cual tu cuerpo se recuperara del trabajo de usar tanto poder de una sola vez, si lo usas antes de lo debido, las consecuencias son algo que no puedo decirte, ya que estas varían dependiendo de la persona y su resistencia, incluso podrías morir si abusas de él, mucha suerte muchacho

Cuando termino esas palabras se escuchó como reía de una manera muy misteriosa, como si supiera algo más que el mismo usuario de esta técnica

Un día muy raro, pero con un gran fruto el cual no usaba muy seguido, pero que valió la pena haber aprendido el Outraje strike, su ataque más letal, hace no menos de unos minutos lo había ocupado para liberarse de unas molestas sombras que asemejaban a sus amigos y a el mismo, habían demasiadas así que decidió darle fin con esa técnica y para colmo la batalla con su padre lo había dejado más cansado de lo que pensó, sin embargo, dijo unas palabras al aire

-Sin importar el precio, TRAERE A MI PADRE DEVUELTA

Después de esta afirmación llena de determinación, tomo el cañón en su espalda y lo posiciono frente a él con una de sus manos y exclamo a los cuatro vientos

 **OUTRAJE STRIKE**

Hace unos días

El Elsteam como era conocido por todo Elrios, había vuelto a Elder debido a unos rumores sobre una maquina bélica en sus alcantarillas, supuestamente habían escuchado muchas explosiones y uno de los mercaderes había visto a algunos soldados introducir muchas partes de metal a dicho lugar de las explosiones, ya sea por reparaciones o alguna cosa más, esto incomodo a los habitantes de dicha villa, los cuales llamaron a los mismos aventureros que los ayudaron en el pasado, entre ellos iba una nueva integrante, código militar Rose, proveniente, según lo que decía, de otra dimensión, sería poco creíble de no ser porque el mismo Glave se los confirmo y el hecho de que Rena era también de otro mundo, su fuerza de combate era muy similar a la de Chung, ya que ambos portaban armas de fuego, pero esta se inclinaba más por las armas pesadas, inclusive su arma favorita era su cañón de mano; sus rasgos físicos eran similares también, pelo rubio y ojos azules, piel blanca y los dos compartían esa personalidad que Chung perdió con el paso del tiempo, debido a el camino que tomo, muy servicial y tranquila, algunos de los miembros al principio creían que eran familia y que no querían admitirlo

Después de un viaje hacia el pueblo de Elder y una reunión de parte de Raven y Elesis con Hofman para aclarar detalles sobre la misión, se dirigieron a una casa que les prestarían para hospedarse en el pueblo, ya que a falta de información de parte de unos cuantos infiltrados, no querían arriesgarse a atacar sin información clara y precisa de lo que enfrentaban, pasarían alrededor de dos días antes de que la misión se llevara acabo

-Bien, eso es todo, tenemos dos días libres úsenlos como quieran

Esa fue la declaración de Raven, automáticamente todos tomaron rumbos diferentes, Asiha, Rena y Rose acordaron ir a tomar un té juntas, para saber más de los gustos y personalidad de la última, Elesis y Elsword fueron a la zona de practica disponible en Elder, según Elesis había algunos detalles que afinar en el arte de la espada de su hermano menor, los cuales entrenarían en este valioso tiempo, de parte de Add solo supieron que se encerró en su cuarto con un letrero que decía, "no me jodan por nada del mundo, estoy muy ocupado", Eve por su parte decidió analizar algunos documentos que le entregaron en el servicio cobo de parte de los habitantes de Altera, supuestamente habían encontrado un túnel contaminado y por ende desolado, requería de una investigación sobre ciertos fenómenos ocurridos en este y el posible encuentro de algún núcleo en buen estado de los nasod de la generación de Eve, Ciel no había estado en la reunión debido a un capricho de Lu, insistió que no asistiría a la reunión del equipo si no comía galletas recién horneadas, al principio Eve ofreció que Ophelia las preparara en lugar de Ciel, siendo negado rotundamente por Lu, pensaron en dejarla comer y después la reunión, pero debido al estrés de la mayoría, causada por el viaje tan largo de Ranox hacia Elder, no tuvieron más que hacerla rápida y ahorrando detalles que podrían discutir ya cuando su mente estuviera más fresca después de un merecido descanso

Raven se dispuso a ir por más información en el pueblo, Ara estaba muy cansada debido al uso del modo Eun en las ultimas batallas, por lo cual había estado durmiendo desde que llegaron a la casa que les dieron, lo cual solo dejaba a un joven príncipe en la sala; nadie se percató de que el solo estaba haciendo acto de presencia en cuerpo, pero no en mente, recientemente en las batallas había estado matando a diestra y siniestra sin remordimiento alguno, al principio le causaba muchas nauseas el hecho de quitarle la vida a un ser, pero al llegar a su ciudad ese remordimiento había desaparecido, esos demonios eran la causa de todo, ciertamente era algo que lo hundía en odio y rencor, lo cual nublaba su juicio y lo transformaba en una maquina asesina, sus compañeros en más de una ocasión lo hicieron reaccionar de que se estaba pasando de la raya, ya que con el maestro de las sombras, literalmente, jugo con su cadáver, después de la pelea, aun sediento de sangre, lanzo varios ataques para vaporizar su cuerpo, tuvieron que frenarlo para que no destruyera la estructura donde estaban

-CHUNG DETENTE, LA BATALLA TERMINO

Fue el grito de Aisha que lo estaba tratando de frenar

 **COMET CHARSER**

 **RAPID CANNON**

 **HEAVY RAILIGUN**

 **LUNATIC BLOW**

 **-** TE HARE PEDAZOS Y NO DEJARE NADA DE TI SOBRE ESTE MUNDO

Aisha noto antes que los demás como el príncipe alistaba sus armas para seguir, claramente no pudo frenar el ataque inicial y los siguientes tres ataques, los demás no podían tratar de acercarse debido a los ataques que estaba realizando, si se acercaban mucho saldrían lastimados

-ha perdido la razón, debemos noquearlo

Raven dio la orden más certera, a diferencia de las peleas en Velder, donde con simples palabras reaccionaba, esta vez solo causaron que los ataques se intensificaran, cuando se detuvo a hacer uno de sus mejores ataques, fue golpeado en el cuello por Add, que con ayuda de su armadura nasod se tele transporto fuera del rango del último ataque del heredero de Hamel

Después de estos acontecimientos tuvieron que buscarle un buen psicólogo a su amigo, ya que al despertar, no recordaba haber hecho tal atrocidad, los doctores concluyeron que era un problema con sus principio, una guerra interna por seguir el camino que había escogido y el camino que se le mostro al inicio de su vida, la cual estaba saliéndose de su control y le estaba afectando con un ataque de doble personalidad, recomendaron dejarlo fuera de combate por algunos días, en ese tiempo se unió Rose al grupo, recomendación de Vanessa quien la envió a Hamel después de ayudar en Velder, Chung no se fiaba de ella hasta que le demostró su poder sobre la artillería, concluyo que tenía lo necesario para proteger a sus amigos, se quedó en la ciudad de Hamel, en casa de Lucy, una conocida amiga de la familia Seiker; al principio solo estaba descansando, pero se sintió mal por no ser de ayuda y se dispuso a ayudar en su venta de accesorios, Lucy se negó al principio, aunque al final cedió a la petición de su amigo, un aire fresco para su guerra interna, pero eso se acabó a tan solo unas horas de haber comenzado; los demonios habían logrado de alguna forma controlar a las creaturas nativas de Hamel, atacado la ciudad de forma sorpresiva, sin dudarlo, Chung se dispuso a defender su ciudad, al ser creaturas nativas del lugar, procuro no dañarlas mucho, cuando termino de controlar la amenaza se dirigió a reportar lo sucedido, al llegar donde Penesio vio a sus amigos junto a este, noto que le estaban entregando unas cartas las cuales llevaban el sello de la familia Seiker, por un impulso involuntario, trato de quitarle de las manos a Penensio, pero este le dijo que no sería bueno para el leerlas, este comentario soltó la furia del ex guardián el cual levanto la voz de sobre manera

-ESE SIMBOLO INDICA QUE ES DE MI FAMILIA, TENGO DERECHO DE VERLAS LO QUIERAS O NO, ASI QUE ENTREGAMELAS, TE LO ORDENO COMO EL PRINCIPE DE HAMEL

Como un acto de su furia y pérdida de control, saco una de sus pistolas apuntándola al suelo, él no se había fijado que tenía su arma lista para lanzar un ataque, sus amigos reaccionaron ante esto y lo rodearon rápidamente, preocupados por lo que el príncipe pudiera hacer

-Chung cálmate, comprendemos que quieras saber el contenido de esas cartas, pero date cuenta de lo que estás haciendo

Esas palabras las dijo Elsword, quien estaba en guardia listo para cualquier movimiento de parte de su amigo

Una parte de Chung no quería escucharlo y estuvo cerca de apuntarle con su arma, pero logro calmarse y controlarse, sus amigos se relajaron al ver como el príncipe de Hamel se sentaba en el suelo para calmarse más, después de debatirse mucho entre mostrarle o no las cartas a el heredero de Hamel, decidieron dárselas, pero lo hicieron desarmarse primero, ya que temían la reacción que este llegar a tener

Cuando leyó las cartas, Chung comenzó a llorar, ahora entendía la razón por la cual su padre había caído, su llanto se transformó en una rabia incontrolable, estaba sediento de sangre, para ser más específicos, la sangre de Ran

Ara noto las intenciones del príncipe, en un intento por convencerlo de que dejara la retoma de Hamel en manos de ella y el resto, con mucho respeto y haciendo honor al título de su amigo, se postro frente a el

-Principe de Hamel, Chung Seiker, en nombre del clan Han solicito que deje esto en manos de nosotros, tus amigos y compañeros de batalla, entiendo que quieras hacerlo con tus propias manos, pero es mi deseo ir por mi hermano, yo misma lo juzgare si es necesario, por favor, te lo pido como una miembro del clan Han y tu amiga

Ara tenía la frente pegada al piso, estaba temblando por el miedo que le generaba escuchar una respuesta negativa de parte de su amigo; Chung no dejaría esto en manos de los demás, ni aun que estuviera pidiéndoselo de esta forma, estaba por negar cuando Penensio hablo

-Señorita Ara, no debería hacer eso, ustedes saben bien que el príncipe no tiene permiso de batallar por el momento y en cuanto a usted joven príncipe, lamento que sea así, pero su salud mental lo requiere

El asesino maldijo internamente a los doctores, aun así no dejaría esto tan fácilmente

-Tienes razón Penensio, dejare esto en sus manos, aun por más que quiero ser yo quien retome mi ciudad

Frente a todos disimulo que estaba dispuesto a dejar esto en manos de sus compañeros de equipo, pero cuando estos estaban alistándose para salir en su nueva misión, Chung se escabullo del campamento

Antes de irse debía conseguir algunas opciones y eso significaba pasar cerca de su amiga Lucy, de ser posible, evitaría contarle lo que pasaba, sabía que lo detendría si le contaba que iría a enfrentar a un demonio que causo la caída de Hamel y su padre

Paso cerca del puesto de Lucy la primera vez y no la vio, pensó que había salido o que se encontraba descansando por el ataque de las creaturas locales, compro lo que necesitaba y se disponía a irse, pero unos metros más adelante una mano lo detuvo, específicamente, lo habían tomado del hombro

-¿ya te vas?

Conocía esa voz, había sido descubierto, se volteo a ver a su amiga de cabello negro y contesto

-Encontraron al culpable por la caída de Hamel y de mi padre, debo ir a tomar mi venganza

Cerro los ojos esperando que ella lo abofeteara o que le gritara, sin embargo, solo sintió como le tomaba su mano entregándole una bolsa, al abrir sus ojos, vio el contenido de dicha bolsa, unas cuantas pociones de la mejor calidad existente, extrañado volteo a ver a su amiga a su cara esperando una respuesta

-Sé muy bien que no deberías pelear, pero entiendo tus sentimientos, quizá no sea la mejor forma de que soluciones tus problemas y rezo por que no cometas algo indebido; soy tu amiga desde que ambos éramos mucho más jóvenes, te apoyare con cada fibra de mi cuerpo

Una sonrisa suave y tranquila, el joven solo sonrió melancólicamente, recordaba que en los entrenos que no lograba, su amiga siempre lo animaba, ya de por si él se exigía no parar hasta lograrlo, pero nunca está de más el apoyo de tus amigos

-Aun con el tiempo no cambias, muchas gracias

Se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino sin más que decir, la pelinegra solo observo como el joven se dirigía a su destino

Llego a Hall of wáter mucho antes que sus amigos, se encontró con varios enemigos desde la entrada

-Espero que estén listos para morir, especialmente tu Ran

A nadie en particular dijo esas palabras, comenzó su ofensiva con uno de sus mejores ataques, Shoting Star

En su camino encontró algunos demonios fuertes que ya había enfrentado antes, entre ellos a Cloe, quien como siempre se las ingenio de escapar de las garras de la muerte, representado por un joven guardián, Victor no tuvo tanta suerte, debido a su tamaño, era más difícil esquivar ataques rápidos, finalmente cayó muerto de un certero disparo en la cabeza

Después de exterminar a todo, la pelea final llego

-Te las has ingeniado para llegar hasta mi presencia sin ayuda, realmente eres un asesino digno de tu nombre, príncipe Chung

Desde otra plataforma, muy lejos de la cual se ubicaba el príncipe, hablo el demonio que el asesino buscaba, Ran

-Y tú eres un verdadero demonio, digno de tener ese puesto de general demoniaco

-Valla, pensé que tu lengua sería un poco más afilada hacia el responsable de la caída de tu ciudad

Quería provocar al que era conocido como Deadly Chaser

-Soy un asesino, no un maleducado, aunque si se me diera la gana podría ser muy descortés con alguien tan sucio como tú, pero hay una dama presente y no me rebajare a seguirte las provocaciones

Dijo lo último señalando a la sacerdotisa del agua, la cual estaba en una especia de bola de cristal gigante

-No deberías preocuparte por eso, ella esta inconsciente, sé muy bien que eres alguien que prefiere combatir demonios y puedo sentir tu sed de sangre hasta este lugar donde estoy, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, asesino

Lo último lo dijo con una sonrisa; desaprecio de donde estaba y apareció a unos metros de distancia de él joven príncipe

Se dispuso a pelear contra Ran, siendo el demonio el primero en atacar primero, pero el ataque vino de la espalda, no del frente

-¡COBARDE!

-En la guerra todo se vale niño

La causa del ataque era la sombra de Ran, la cual se levantó del suelo ejecutando un fuerte espadazo, causando un corte profundo en la armadura

Después de dar una vuelta de gato Chung comenzó a disparar rápidamente, corrió rodeando al demonio mientras sus leales pistolas obligaban a su adversario a esquiar o bloquear algunas balas con la espada, lo cual no era muy efectivo debido a que eran balas mágicas y tenían la extraña habilidad de rebotar de manera precisa hacia un nuevo objetivo

-Bonitas armas, serán un buen trofeo cuando te mate

Esas palabras tuvieron un alto costo, cuando dijo eso dejo una abertura que Chung aprovecho

 **DEADLY SHOT**

El demonio sintió el poderoso impacto de la bala en su abdomen

-sé que es no bastara para acabar con Tigo

-matar demonios te ha dado algunos datos muy buenos, generalmente los idiotas que me enfrentaban bajaban la guardia pensando que algo tan insignificante como eso me mataría

La pelea siguió, Ran atacando con su sombra y el príncipe esquivando los cortes y disparando para lograr una abertura, pasados tres minutos, Chung uso su cañón de manera rápida

 **HEAVY RAILIGUN**

Una bala de cañón a esa velocidad era mucho, Incluso para un demonio, Ran no pudo esquivar el golpe, el cual lo derribo, quedo en el suelo unos segundos y Chung se comenzó a acercar para ver si el golpe lo había noqueado

Al estar cerca vio como un círculo mágico se formó y la gravedad se comenzó a invertir para el asesino

-¿! QUE ES ESTO!?

El demonio se levantó y hablo

-no pensé que tendría que usar esto, aunque tampoco eres el primero que me hace usar este ataque, espero que sepas volar

El circulo desapareció y Chung comenzó a caer a tierra, el sabia como aterrizar, pero un golpe de Ran al suelo con palma abierta, genero una onda de choque que lo saco volando, el golpe se sintió muy fuerte, su armadura estaba diseñada para la velocidad, por lo que la defensa no era la más alta, se levantó rápido y cuando quiso disparar, las balas no salían

El demonio noto la duda en su enemigo y se tomó la molestia de explicar

-Aclarare tus dudas asesino, ahorita he activado un hechizo que me permite quemar magia de mis oponentes, tú me dijiste que esas armas usaban magia, así que me deshice de ese factor y ahora no eres más que un simple niño

Pensó que tenía asegurada la victoria con eso y comenzó a acercarse, vio como el príncipe puso su cañón frente a él apuntando al cielo, creyó que se estaba rindiendo

-de nada sirve rendirse, te matare y con eso me asegurare de que tus amigos y mi hermana sepan quién es más fuerte

Se posiciono frente a él y levanto su espada

-hasta nunca, príncipe de Hamel

En ese momento, Chung uso su Dual Buster para tomar distancia, una muy considerable distancia

Ran lo iba a seguir pero una bala gigante impacto frente a él y al segundo, exploto causando un severo daño al demonio

-¿Quién crees que soy? Yo no me rendiré hasta verte muerto

-¡NIÑO DESGRACIADO, ME LAS PAGARAS POR ESO!

Ese impacto fue tan fuerte que saco volando los cuernos de Ran, literalmente se los arrancaron

-vaya, te ves mejor sin esos cuernos en tu frente, aun que te verás mejor cuanto perfore tu cráneo con mis balas

La batalla se reanudo, los ataques de Ran se potencializaron mucho y ahora también causaban quemaduras, lanzaba brumas de un color morado oscuro que causaban mucho daño y sus espadazos causaban onda de choque oscuras que quemaban

Chung por su parte esquivaba y disparaba, parecía que al demonio no le importaba recibir las balas, solo se dedicaba a atacar y no a defenderse, solo se cubría de los que consideraba golpes mortales

En un momento, Ran acorralo al asesino

-hasta aquí llegas

El mismo circulo que antes, pero ahora era más complejo y tenía un aura muy oscura, Chung reconoció el ataque, además que sintió que sería mucho más letal que el anterior

-ESTA VEZ ME ASEGURARE DE QUE NO TE PUEDAS MOVER

El hechizo de acabo y cuando comenzó a bajar, apunto su cañón a Ran, el cual estaba en el centro del círculo

-no te robes mi frase, demonio

 **COMET CRASHER**

Los misiles que salieron del cañón mantuvieron al asesino en el aire el tiempo suficiente para que la onda del ataque y las brumas que salieron del sello, no lo tocaran; los misiles generaron grandes ondas de impacto muy letales, las cuales sacaron volando la espada del líder demoniaco

-una apertura

Fue el pensamiento del joven, al caer al suelo, apunto a Ran y trato de darle un buen golpe, pero logro esquivarlo

-NO NECESITO MI ARMA PARA ACABARTE, **DARK DESTINY**

Durante la batalla, Chung aprendió que para ese ataque él no podía moverse de un mismo lugar, vio su oportunidad, salio del Rango del ataque con su movimiento de Dual Buster y al estar seguro que no lo alcanzaría el ataque apunto a las piernas de Ran

 **TRICK SHOT**

Y para asegurarse más, aplico un nuevo movimiento que estuvo practicando un tiempo en secreto

 **SHOOTING BIND**

A una velocidad descomunal, muchas balas atravesaron las piernas de su rival, inmovilizándolo al instante y cayendo derrotado frente al príncipe de Hamel

Ambos cayeron, Ran debido a las heridas en sus piernas y Chung por las múltiples quemaduras y el cansancio de la batalla, el joven príncipe no podría haberse levantado de no ser por las curas que le regalo su amiga, las que compro, fueron utilizadas en los combates mas difíciles de camino

Llego frente a su oponente, el cual ya se podía poner de rodillas, las cualidades curativas de los demonios ciertamente eran más elevadas que las de un simple humano

-¿Dónde está mi padre?

-aun en mi estado es algo que no pienso decirte niño

Una risa muy baja pero llena de superioridad, esto solo molesto al príncipe

-si no hablas, no me sirves, por tus crimines hacia la familia Seiker, el clan Han, la ciudad de Hamel y Elrios entero, te ejecutare en este momento

Saco uno de sus Silver Shooters y le apunto a Ran, el cual no podía hacer nada para evitar el juicio de Chung

Solo a un segundo antes de percutar su arma, sus amigos llegaron corriendo, al frente de ellos y más rápida que nunca venia Ara, quien evito que la bala matara a Ran

En la confusión causada por la intervención de Ara, el general demoniaco logro escapar, nadie se esperó lo que paso solo segundos después

Un fuerte grito que dejaría sordo a cualquiera, resonó en el templo

¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Después de pelear contra él y vencerlo, lo tenía justo como lo quería, listo para ejecutarlo, pero no lo logro debido a su amiga, dentro de su ser, algo se quebró y se pulverizo hasta no dejar nada, el corazón del príncipe ahora estaba hundido completamente en el odio y la venganza, ahora enfocados en aquel que evito su juicio

De inmediato se lanzó sobre Ara, quien se estaba recuperando después de haber desviado una bala y un misil de su amigo, ella lo superaba en fuerza física, pero en ese momento la agarro con una fuerza brutal, la última sobreviviente del clan Han quiso hablarle, pero no pudo; al verlo a la cara lo único que sintió fue miedo, los ojos de su amigo estaban cargados de un odio tan profundo que simplemente eran dignos de un demonio

-¡¿POR QUE LO AYUDASTE A ESCAPAR?! ¡¿ACASO ESTAS DEL LADO DE LOS DEMONIOS?!

-yo…yo solo

-¡¿SOLO QUE?! CONTESTAME BIEN, RESPONDEME O TE EJECUTARE AQUÍ MISMO POR TRAICION

Esa declaración alarmo a todos sus amigos, principalmente a la que estaba apresada por el príncipe

-¡AYUDA!

Fue lo único que alcanzo a formar la lancera, el miedo la domino y se sentía mal de tan solo estar cerca de Chung

-CHUNG, ES UNA ORDEN, CALMATE

La autoritaria voz de Elesis resonó, no toleraría que sus amigos se mataran entre sí, pero el príncipe estaba cegado, apunto su arma hacia Elesis y la disparo, dicho tiro rozo su mejilla y la hirió levemente, los demás estaban por hacer algo, más que todo Elsword, su hermana era su única familia, simplemente no perdonaría a nadie que la lastimara

-SUFICIENTE, TE HAZ PASADO DE LA RALLA CHUNG, PAGARAS POR HABER HERIDO A MI HERMANA

Se lanzó sobre el asesino, pero el príncipe no se tomó esto a bien, después de evitar el ataque, uso a Ara de escudo y apunto a su corazón desde la espalda

-CONSTESTAME LO QUE TE PREGUNTE O TE MATO

Palabras frías y el metal en su espalda no ayudaba, llena de pavor y sin opciones ya que todos los demás no se podían mover debido a la amenaza del príncipe, el poco razonamiento que le quedaba en medio de ese caos le ayudo

-solo, no quería perder a mi único familiar vivo, toda mi familia está muerta y aun que él sea un demonio, no quiero verlo morir también

Las lágrimas le ganaron y se puso a llorar, dentro de Chung, esas lágrimas y esas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar de lo que había hecho, lentamente comenzó a retroceder y soltó a Ara, se sujetó la cabeza como si le doliera, todos estaban alerta de lo que haría, nadie se esperó un grito de dolor, justo después de eso se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr, nadie lo siguió

Solo unos metros más adelante, comenzó a destrozar todo con sus habilidades, al oír los ruidos, sus amigos fueron a ver que sucedía, si bien no estaban de humor para ver al príncipe, tenían que verificar que no estuviera lastimando a sus aliados, al llegar, solo encontraron destrucción, el suelo agrietado y calcinado por explosiones, múltiples estatuas destruidas y esparcidas por todo el lugar, supusieron que nadie más estaba en el lugar, así que lo dejarían ir para atender a su amiga, la cual estaba seriamente lastimada de sus muñecas debido a la excesiva presión ejercida sobre estas

Chung corrió sin detenerse, sin un rumbo fijo y con ganas de desahogarse, sus pies lo llevaron a un lugar que el visitaba mucho de niño, era un punto alto de la ciudad, se podía ver el gran océano frente a Hamel desde allí, sus pies cayeron de rodillas y comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada, el cielo lo acompaño en su tristeza, ya que se tornó gris, después de media hora de llanto, el príncipe asesino cayo dormido

Sus amigos reportaron lo sucedido a Penensio, estaban molestos con el asesino, pero de cierto modo lo entendían, después fueron donde Lucy, ya que se supone que ella lo cuidaría, al llegar donde ella, solo vieron un letrero de "me encuentro haciendo un mandado, volveré después"

Llego la noche y Chung despertó, a diferencia de lo que esperaba, estaba cómodo, su rostro busco la razón y la encontró viendo a la izquierda, Lucy había llegado mientras dormía y lo acomodo en su regazo

-Para ser un asesino, duermes como una piedra

No contesto, se limitó a voltear a ver el océano nocturno

-Gracias, las pociones que me diste fueron de gran utilidad

El silencio siguió presente por cinco minutos, aunque no quería irse de allí, debía encarar lo que hizo, estaba por levantarse cuando su amiga lo detuvo

-No deberías ir si aún, no sabes que harás con lo que hiciste

Palabras dichas con calma y cargadas de sabiduría

-Seria malo hacerlos esperar, tengo que pedir disculpas por mis acciones, me deje llevar por la ira y le hice daño a mis amigos

Su mirada era de culpa y decepción hacia el mismo

-Me debes una por las pociones

-Tranquila, te las pagare

-Sigamos así cinco minutos más y lo considerare pagado, hace años que no hacemos esto

Hace cinco años, ambos se reunían aquí para jugar o relajarse, pero con el paso del tiempo sus vidas se ocuparon y dejaron de hacerlo, era justo para ambos hacer eso otra vez

-Tú ganas

Se acomodó en las piernas de su amiga y miraron en silencio el cielo nocturno de Hamel, pasado el tiempo prometido, ninguno se movió, el tiempo fue una ilusión que ignoraron, llego la media noche y de no ser por que un grupo de soldados buscaba al príncipe y su amiga, no se habrían movido hasta la mañana siguiente

Los soldados escoltaron a Lucy hacia su casa y a Chung hasta el campamento, pero le confiscaron sus armas, al llegar, le indicaron en cual carpa lo esperaban, entro sin dudas y allí estaba el grupo entero, Elsword aun lo miraba de manera furiosa y Ara con temor, los demás se limitaron a ponerse alerta por si algo pasaba, Elesis y Penensio se voltearon a ver y afirmaron de manera silenciosa, dirigieron la mirada al príncipe y Elesis hablo

-Chung, sabes bien las consecuencias de tus actos en el campo de batalla, pero antes explícanos tus puntos

El joven príncipe suspiro, estaba cansado y no quería hacer esto en estos momentos, se limitó a sentarse en el suelo y hablo

-No tengo nada que decir, lo que paso es lo que ustedes vieron

Add fue el que hablo en esta ocasión

-Mira idiota, se te está dando la oportunidad de que digas algo a tu favor aun después de haber lastimado a tus compañeros, di algo que valga la pena haberte esperado hasta estas horas

-Si tanto quieres que diga algo, hazlo por los medios correctos

Chung no estaba de humor, las palabras de Add solo lo molestaron y adquirió un tono de voz más autoritario que el de Elesis o incluso que Rena cuando era la hora de comer

-Estos son territorios de Hamel, si quisiera puedo ordenar capturar a Ara por traición, no quiero escucharte haciendo una petición por algo que no les pedí

Esta vez Rose hablo, pero su voz sonó entres respetuosa y reprochadora

-Si bien eres el príncipe de Hamel, tienes que responder por lo que hiciste, eres un príncipe que se está comportando como un canalla

Ya molesto, Chung se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, pero fue detenido por Ciel, volteo a ver a Lu con una mirada que solicitaba que moviera su sirviente, pero ella se mantenía neutral

-Esta bien, si tanto quieres una respuesta se las dare, yo Chung Seiker, príncipe de Hamel ordeno a la líder de los caballeros rojos, Elesis Shiegart, ordenarle a la unidad conocida como los buscadores del Eldrit retirarse a sus cuartos y mañana nos reuniremos para dar mi veredicto con respecto a la situación ocurrida hoy, de no acatar la orden, será acusada por falta del cumplimiento del deber y se le ejecutara un juicio justo para determinar su sanción, eso es todo

Una orden del príncipe en sus territorios era algo que ella no podía ignorar, pero acordaron reunirse en la mañana, era un avance; al día siguiente, Chung se disculpó por su comportamiento y también le dijo a Ara que entendía sus acciones, pero que se mantuviera alejada de el por un tiempo

Los días siguieron y muchas cosas cambiaron, sus amigos se alejaban más de él e incluso llegaron a comparar su estilo de batalla con el de Rose, para el asesino seguían siendo muy importantes, pero parecía que para ellos él ya no era la gran cosa, pasaron las batallas de Sander, en las cuales su corazón se apagó más, cuando viajaban en algún medio de transporte, se mantenía separado del grupo, poco a poco, Chung Seiker no era nada que no fuera un asesino, su mirada fue lo siguiente en apagarse y la relación con sus amigos se tornó de solo camaradas de combate, fuera de eso, solo parecían conocidos viajando en la misma dirección, sus acciones se tornaron mucho más sangrientas, al grado de comenzar a sentir satisfacción a la hora de eliminar a los demonios con sus armas, aun con todo en contra, una parte de su ser seguía siendo un guardián, pero no salió a flote hasta que llegaron a Ranox

 _ **Hasta aquí la primera parte, en unos días la continuación nota18**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Saludos, como prometí el capitulo 2, espero les guste**_

Guardián del fuego

Sander, Corazón del Behemont

El grupo entero estaba retirándose, la batalla contra Karis requirió de mucho esfuerzo debido a las hordas demoniacas que intervinieron, Eve dio el golpe final, la reina demoniaca ahora estaba tendida en el suelo, según los aventureros, sin vida, Chung se quedó unos minutos más, si algo aprendió de su batalla contra Ran, es que los demonios son muy buenos engañando y que sus capacidades regenerativas son mucho mayores a las de los humanos, los demás no se opusieron, para esos días el solo era un conocido de ellos, Chung Seiker, había muerto hace tiempo, o eso se decía a sí mismo para afrontar la carga de sus armas, sus ojos carentes de la luz de la vida no se despegaban del cuerpo de Karis, esperando que se moviera, diez minutos después, el demonio comenzó a moverse torpemente

-supuse que de alguna manera, no morirías por ese golpe

El asesino tenía sus armas listas para acabar a su enemigo

-no me mato al instante, pero mi cuerpo no soportara los daños que me dejo, lo quiera o no, estos son mis momentos finales

Su rostro tenía una débil sonrisa, estaba lista para morir

-al menos como último deseo, ¿podrías bajar esa arma? No quiero dejar de existir como si fuera un animal de circo

-no confió en demonios

Chung parecía escupir sus palabras al hablar

-Entonces ¿Por qué hay una reina de los demonios en tu grupo de amigos?

-Ellos son diferentes a ti

-si ella no hubiera saboreado la traición, seguramente habría terminado siendo tu enemigo ¿le habrías llenado de agujeros como a mí?

-Sin dudarlo

-Entonces, ¿estás listo para pelear con tu padre?

Eso altero a Chung, disparo al aire, cerca de la cabeza de Karis

-¿Qué sabes de mi padre?

La pregunta llego más rápido de lo que la demonio esperaba

-no se muchos detalles, pero por haberme derrotado te diré, Ran paso por aquí cuando escapo, no sé a dónde se dirigía y sobre tu padre, lo único que estoy segura es que esta en Hamel aun, eso es todo lo que se

Gracias a Lu, Chung pudo detectar verdad en las palabras de su mal herida "informante", bajo su arma y se sentó en el suelo, algo que extraño a Karis

-¿Tan fácilmente me crees?

-No has mentido, te concederé tu último deseo antes de pasar a la otra vida

De manera poco audible, pero gracias al silencio del lugar, se escuchó la risa de la femenina

-¿Así es el temido Deadly Chaser? Supongo que no siempre se puede conocer del todo a alguien solo por medio de rumores, escucha esto si quieres o ignóralo, no juzgues a alguien por como luzca a primera vista

-No es algo que diría un demonio

-Soy una sucubus, me has entregado el placer máximo al ver una faceta de uno de los mayores asesinos de demonios, que los demás de mi especie jamás verán, no me iré de este mundo sin antes haber pagado mi deuda contigo

Chung no entendió del todo las palabras de la Sucubus

-Si es así como alcanzaras la muerte, no soy quien para evitarlo

-si tuviera una nueva vida, pasaría observándote, Príncipe asesino

La demonio cerro sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos, una sonrisa muy calmada adornaba su rostro, una imagen totalmente nueva para el asesino, todos los que perecían ante él, tenían una cara de espanto o de sufrimiento cuando los mataba, dentro de sí, algo parecía haber resurgido, como pudo, tomo el cuerpo del demonio y lo llevo fuera, al asomarse a la salida, vio a los demás, todos estaban sentados esperando al príncipe, nadie espero verlo cargando el cuerpo sin vida de la causante de todos los problemas de Sander

En las batallas anteriores, Chung siempre era el primero en irse del lugar, y hoy que se quedaba, hacia algo como esto, nadie entendía la mente del asesino, comenzaron a acercarse para preguntar, pero no recibieron respuesta, los ignoro y siguió su camino, varios metros adelante, y de manera nada violenta, sorpresivamente, coloco el cuerpo en el suelo, comenzó a hacer un agujero, finalmente los demás entendieron lo que estaba haciendo

Para sorpresa de todos, Ciel fue a ayudarlo en su tarea, ahora sabían quién lo mato como ser humano fue ella y ahora se encontraba haciéndole una tumba, poco a poco el grupo se acercó y ayudo en algo, finalmente, enterraron a su enemiga, nadie supo por que el temido asesino mostro compasión hacia su enemigo y tampoco tuvieron el valor para preguntar

Las palabras de Karis resonaban dentro de Chung, le recordaron a su padre, el a primera vista había sido un traidor, pero sus razones para hacerlo eran muy nobles, igualmente con Ara, ella no perdonaba a los demonios, aun así desvió los ataques del príncipe cuando atento contra la vida del general demoniaco, él decía que su lado de guardián había muerto cuando se le otorgo el título de deadly chaser, pero muy en su interior sabía que era mentira, si bien detestaba a los demonios por sus actos, las palabras que Karis le dio, eran dignas de respeto, como una señal clara de esto, frente a todos, hizo una reverencia frente a la tumba de la demonio

Después de tan raros acontecimientos para el grupo, fueron mandados a la villa de Ranox, donde la persona que los recibió, fue la sacerdotisa del fuego, Ignia, llevaba una lanza de color rojo, el cabello de un color salmón y sus ropas de un rojo claro, siempre que conocían a alguien nuevo, el asesino no les tenía confianza, en su mente siempre estaba presente la palabra "Traición" debía pasar un poco de tiempo para que el príncipe los aceptara del todo

Las misiones que Ignia les encargaba, los llevaron a rescatar a otras dos sacerdotisas, con esto, Chung se convenció de que la sacerdotisa no los traicionaría, entonces se aproximaron a su destino, el templo del fuego, lugar donde descansaba el fragmento del El de fuego, en esta misión Ignia los acompaño, una decisión muy rara para el grupo y Edel, la encargada de la villa de Ranox, al final accedieron en dejarla ir, en el camino, la sacerdotisa mostro que ella no estaba indefensa, con su poder sobre el fuego era capaz de convocar pequeños meteoritos y causar una lluvia de fuego muy mortal

Esto llamo la atención de Chung, una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza, si ella tenía ese poder ofensivo, ¿Por qué no rescato a las sacerdotisas antes? Y ¿Por qué necesitaba la ayuda del grupo? Las altas temperaturas no eran problema gracias a la armadura que consiguieron gracias a Sdeing, y con el ataque ya quedo claro que no tenía problemas, aun si los demonios eran fuertes, ella sola podía ganarles, con disimulo comenzó a observa a Ignia en todo el camino, algo no estaba bien, al salir de la villa ella también evadió algunas preguntas de las otras sacerdotisas; la mirada del asesino estaba en el combate pero a la vez, observaban cada movimiento de su "invitada", llegaron al templo de fuego, la sacerdotisa comenzó a hablar y agradecerles su ayuda, la manera en la que hablaba alerto a Chung, salto desde la retaguardia donde se mantenía, hasta el frente de todos y apunto su cañón a Ignia, cuando ella se dio la vuelta diciendo que debían desaparecer, las balas de cañón del príncipe ya se dirigían hacia ella, esto la forzó a esquivar rápidamente

-¡RÁPIDO, EN GUARDIA, NUESTRO OPONENTE ES IGNIA, SACERDOTISA DEL FUEGO!

La voz del príncipe los hizo reaccionar, todos comenzaron a pelear contra la ahora traidora, aun si eran un grupo muy grande, su oponente les hacía frente con ayuda de algunas formas de vida hechas de fuego, la batalla se extendió un tiempo, pero al final la sacerdotisa huyo, de nuevo la ira se apoderaba del asesino, estaba molesto con el mismo por no haber notado las intenciones y haber confiado en ella, el grupo entero compartía la frustración, Chung estaba parado frente al lugar donde desapareció Ignia, igual que Ran, se teletransporto

Los demás ya habían recuperado el aliento, comenzaron a retirarse, Chung parecía no notar esto y se hubiera quedado allí, pero Rose noto su ausencia y lo fue a llamar, todo el grupo estaba consiente que esto le había recordado a su padre, por lo cual no querían molestarlo, si lo hacían, podría terminar segado por la rabia y atacarlos a ellos como sucedió en Hamel

Le toco el hombro para llamar su atención y hablo con calma para demostrar que no había de que preocuparse

-Chung, los demás ya se adelantaron, debemos volver e informar la situación a Edel

El asesino había notado eso aunque no se lo dijeran, solo había fingido porque quería estar solo unos segundos, su plan no había funcionado

-Entiendo

Dejo que su compañera artillera se adelantara un poco, si bien al principio estaba perdiendo el control, como si fuera un balde de agua fría, las palabras de Karis volvieron a su mente, dentro de si había una guerra, quería creer que Ignia era buena y la otra quería aplastarla y asegurarse de borrar su existencia, en todo el camino se debatía entre creerle o no, su padre había hecho algo similar y por razones familiares, a su mente llego la escena en que las tres sacerdotisas se reunieron, las lágrimas de felicidad de Ignia por ver a sus compañeras y amigas, más bien parecían hermanas que no se habían visto en años, las palabras de Karis, los hechos que acontecieron alrededor de su padre y las sinceras lágrimas de ella, todo eso se juntó y decidió creer en que tenía motivos para traicionarlos

En la villa de Ranox, se separó del grupo diciendo que compraría algunas pociones con el alquimista, su excusa era que las altas temperaturas lo habían afectado de manera mayor a la esperada; dejando en manos de Rose la parte de la artillería y retaguardia de sus amigos, el príncipe corrió hacia la misma zona, no sin antes reabastecerse de curas que necesitaría, un camino de muerte y destrucción era lo que él había dejado, debido a que varios demonios habían aparecido para resguardar el camino hacia el templo, no se sorprendió de esto, debido a que ya se lo esperaba, llegando al lugar de la traición de Ignia, entro al templo del fuego, dentro del templo todo era un caos, había muchos demonios y seres de fuego puro, sin mencionar los grandes pozos de lava debido a la falta de suelo en ciertas áreas, con mucho esfuerzo se abrió paso con sus pistolas, matando a todo ser que se encontrara, finalmente llego a una sala donde vio a lo que parecía ser un león con algunas características humanas, la más notoria es que caminaba erguido, el desarrollo de la pelea fue muy dura, pues este ser atacaba con fuego y parecía expulsar lava de sus garras, habría perdido, pero en un descuido se le cayeron algunas cosas a Chung, las cuales eran esencias de fuego que había recolectado de algunos enemigos, los recogió pensando en que podrían ser de utilidad para el alquimista de la villa y su amiga de la villa de Elder, Echo, para su sorpresa, el león al tocarlo comenzó a lanzar un rugido como si estuviera sufriendo; comenzó a calmarse y solo unos segundos más tarde comenzó a mirar todo como si no recordara nada, al ver a Chung en guardia preparado para cualquier cosa, este le hablo

-¿eres tu quien me libero?

Al principio el asesino estaba confundido, pero viendo que ya no parecía ser peligroso se calmó y guardo sus pistolas, entablando conversación con el león

-Así es yo te he enfrentado y por alguna razón has recuperado la conciencia en estos momentos

El león parecía comprender la situación, de inmediato le hizo una petición al joven príncipe

-Entonces te pido que vayas a una caverna que no está lejos de aquí, allí se encuentra el líder de los demonios que atacaron este lugar, su plan es resucitar a un dios demonio, te pido que lo detengas sin importar el costo

Las palabras dios demonio alarmaron al príncipe en gran medida, solo asintió con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo hacia la cueva que le habían indicado, al salir del templo vio como sus amigos llegaban, claramente molestos, ya era costumbre que el príncipe los engañara y actuara por cuenta propia, pero no era momento para discutir de pequeñeces, les hizo una seña de que lo siguieran, claramente no querían moverse sin una explicación, cosa que Chung les dijo que lo haría en el camino hacia la cueva, pero que no había tiempo que perder, sin más el príncipe comenzó a correr mientras saca una poción y se la tomaba, los demás no tuvieron más opción que seguirlo

En el camino él asesino les conto lo que dijo el ahora conocido como Ifritan, un espíritu de fuego, según lo que dijo, el demonio se llamaba Scar y estaba planeando resucitar a un dios demonio, Lu les conto lo que sabía sobre eso y acordaron eliminar a Scar por encima de todo, para asegurar que sus planes fallaran, al llegar a la cueva, enemigos los esperan desde afuera de dicho lugar, comenzando una batalla muy feroz, todos tuvieron que ponerse serios, Chung en su modo Berserker, el cual perturbaba a algunos de sus amigos, debido que en ese estado realmente parecía un asesino despiadado, aunque en ese momento realmente lo era, avanzaron rápidamente debido al el uso de sus técnicas más fuertes para apresurar el paso, hasta que finalmente encontraron a quien Chung vino a encontrar, Ignia estaba frente a ellos deteniendo su paso, todos estaban dispuestos a pelear, para sorpresa del grupo, uno de ellos pidió un duelo uno contra uno con ella, el príncipe había hablado en voz alta retando a Ignia, sus amigos trataron de detenerlo, aun si era una traidora la necesitaban viva para controlar el El de fuego, ellos juraban que él la mataría, la sacerdotisa acepto el reto, parecía divertida, un duelo entre fuego y pistolas se llevaba a cabo mientras Chung trataba de hablar con ella

-¿Por qué nos traicionaste Ignia? ¿Acaso no eras feliz como la sacerdotisa del fuego?

-¿Por qué? No lo sé, quizá solo quería ser libre de mis responsabilidades, es muy molesto tener que estar pendiente de una piedra

-estar pendiente de esa piedra es muy importante y lo sabes, yo creo que tuviste otras razones

El intercambio de ataques era constante, fuego llovía tratando de calcinar a Chung, y las balas trataban de perforar a Ignia, o al menos eso aparentaba, Raven quien conocía a la perfección la puntería de su joven amigo, noto que él no le estaba apuntando a Ignia, estaba fallando a propósito, de parte de Ignia parecía ser el mismo caso, en medio del combate Chung lanzo una señal casi invisible, les estaba indicando que se fueran de allí para seguir con la búsqueda de Scar, estuvieron de acuerdo debido a la falta de tiempo, quedando solo los contrincantes

-parece que podemos dejar esta farsa, no lo crees Ignia

Aun si su casco cubría su rostro, estaba sonriendo, por su parte Ignia estaba sorprendida, ¿acaso sus verdaderos planes fueron descubiertos por el joven príncipe de Hamel?

-N-n-no sé de qué hablas

-tu nos traicionaste por otras razones, esos ataques eran fáciles de esquivar y no era un fuego tan caliente como para hacerme un daño severo, te estas conteniendo, ahora estamos solos, dime ¿Cuál fue la verdadera razón?

Ignia suspiro, al parecer fue descubierta

-no pensé que alguno de ustedes se daría cuenta, en resumidas cuentas, fui amenazada por Scar, el tenia a tres sacerdotisas prisioneras, si yo no hacia lo que él me pedía, las mataría, claramente no tuve más opción que rendirme y hacer caso

Chung no detecto algún deje de mentira o engaño, vio al fondo de la habitación a lo que parecía ser una persona sellada en una especie de bola de fuego

-supongo que ella es la última sacerdotisa

-así es, tenemos que sacarla de aquí, así tus amigos podrán pelear sin restricción contra Scar

-entiendo, salgamos de aquí

Ahora como lo que alguna vez fue, un guardián, escoltaba a las dos sacerdotisas fuera de la zona de peligro, al salir de la cueva Chung dijo que volvería, probablemente Scar trataría de usar el hecho de que tenía a la sacerdotisa, pero claro está, él no sabía que ya no la tenia

-Gracias príncipe de Hamel, gracias por creerme

Dentro del joven príncipe, algo que había olvidado por completo volvió a aparecer, esa calidez que se siente después de unas gracias dichas con toda sinceridad

-No avances mucho, ve al templo del fuego, si vas a la villa seguramente te arrestaran, yo iré a recogerte después de la batalla

-Estab bien, esperaremos allí, vamos Artea

Sin más, Chung se adentró a la cueva de nuevo, llegando de manera muy rápida donde sus amigos, los cuales estaban manteniendo una pelea muy igualada con Scar, se podía ver que aun con la cantidad de enemigos que tenía el general demoniaco, este podía mantener el ritmo

A modo de distracción para el enemigo, y una forma de dañarle severamente, Chung se escondió un poco al principio, esperando una abertura, hubiera esperado más, pero Scar comenzó a generar un agujero negro, vio como sus amigos trataban de mantenerse en el suelo, sin embargo el poder de atracción del agujero era muy potente, poco a poco eran absorbidos, en ese momento tuvo el tiro perfecto, Scar estaba estático y había descubierto su rostro

-te tengo maldito demonio **DEADLY SHOT**

Una bala a velocidades descomunales salió de una de las pistolas del asesino, dando justo en la cien del demonio, de no ser porque no era humano, seguramente hubiera muerto con ese golpe, el ataque surtió efecto, el agujero desapareció y Scar cayó al suelo aturdido, sus amigos rápidamente voltearon a ver de dónde había salido el ataque, encontrándose con esa armadura blanca con detalles azules y algunas marcas negras en el casco

-Chung

Dijo Elword

-gracias amigo

Palabras de Ciel

-te tardaste mucho, maldito mocoso

Como siempre, Add mantenía su muy "educado" lenguaje

-justo en el blanco

Rena también alabo la puntería del asesino

-no esperaba menos de ti compañero

Raven mostró su alegría al ver a su camarada

Chung se puso en posición de tiro, pero una posición de tiro que ellos conocían muy bien

 **ARTIRELLI STRIKE: QUANTUM BALLISTA**

Rápidamente todos se alejaron de Scar sabiendo que ese era el lugar donde impactaría su ataque, lanzo una bala de proporciones gigantescas, la cual le causaría un gran daño a Scar, pero en el último segundo este se teletranporto frente a ellos haciendo un ataque

Todos lograron esquivarlo, pero Scar se comenzó a reír

-¿enserio creyeron que eso me terminaría? Jamás pensé que la ex reina del inframundo pensaría eso, me ha decepcionado

-CÁLLATE MALDITO

Lu parecía muy molesta con ese comentario, Ciel por su lado estaba más molesto por el insulto que le lanzaron a su ama

La batalla se reanudo, esta vez más complicada, Scar estaba usando mucho su teletransporte para esquivar los ataques de todos, hasta que en un momento dos ataques fueron lanzados de manera consecutiva, Elesis trato de golpearlo con su critical dive, siendo esquivado por Scar, pero en ese momento su hermano lanzo su Sand Strom, el cual alcanzo a golpear al demonio, gracias a que el ataque cubría buen terreno, aprovechando la confusión del demonio, todos lanzaron sus ataques más fuertes que tenían disponibles

 **OPERATION RAZE**

 **GATLING HELL FIRE**

 **VIOLENT ATTACK**

 **SWORD OF JOUGDAMENT**

 **ARMAGEDON BLADE**

 **METEOR SHAWER**

 **MARBAS**

 **TWIGLIGHT SPEAR**

 **RAGSHATAS ARTS**

 **CONQUEROR**

 **HEAVEN FIST**

 **SHOOTING STAR**

Literalmente una lluvia de ataques, Scar sufrió gran daño pero se levantó una vez más, estaba muy molesto aun con sus daños logro hacer una vez más su agujero negro, todos se sujetaron de donde pudieron y comenzaron a resistir la fuerza de atracción de dicho ataque

-esto no está bien, si sigue así no podremos resistir mucho

La declaración de Raven era acertada, el poder de succión parecía haber crecido comprado con la otra vez, Chung pensó en usar su mejor ataque el Outraje Strike, pero Lu se le adelanto

 **CASTLE OF ABANDOM**

Una lluvia de lanzas a gran velocidad y amplificada debido al poder de atracción causada por el agüero negro, Scar no pudo resistir el ataque y finalmente cayó derrotado

Habían logrado su cometido, aun con el cansancio, Chung se puso de pie y rápidamente comenzó a correr con dirección a la salida, los demás trataron de detenerlo, pero estaban más cansados que él

Como prometió se reunió con Ignia y Artea, la sacerdotisa de la tierra

-¡IGNIA!

Desde lejos Chung llamo a la sacerdotisa del fuego, esta, al notar el llamado del guardián, se puso muy feliz y comenzó a abrazar a Artea, si él estaba allí, significaba que Scar había caído, en su emoción el asesino llego frente a ellas y Artea fue la primera en hablar

-Joven príncipe, en lo que su batalla se llevó a cabo Ignia me puso al día de lo acontecido, le agradezco haber confiado en ella y también por haberme salvado

-no fue nada, pero lamento decirle que esto aún no termina, falta la parte más difícil

Esto alarmo a las dos mujeres

-Debo escoltarlas a ambas de regreso a Ranox, en la villa todos piensan que Ignia es una traidora y los demás deben pensar que te mate, te llevare a la villa para hablar con Edel, yo iré en medio de ustedes dos, si la llevas al lado pueden pensar que la llevas a modo de amenaza

-oh, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle

Una risa nerviosa y apenada de parte de Ignia y el gran cierre del momento fue un golpe de parte de Artea hacia su compañera, en el camino recibió varios regaños por sus actos y lo temeraria que fue al hacer eso, al llegar a la entrada de la villa amabas guardaron silencio e Ignia puso una cara de incomodidad, no sabía cómo se tomarían su historia, al llegar a la plaza central se armó un gran escándalo, la gente corría de Ignia y algunas le gritaron traidora, claramente estaba lista para estas cosas, finalmente llegaron donde Edel, que al ver a Ignia ordeno que la apresaran, ninguno de los guardias se esperó que Chung levantara la voz

-¡SI LE APUNTAN UN ARMA, ES JURO QUE TERMINARAN CON UNA BALA EN EL CEREBRO!

Edel se espantó por el grito del príncipe, pero también se mantuvo firme

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ella los traiciono, debemos capturarla mientras podamos, retira tus amenazas, muy príncipe podrás ser, pero estas no son tus tierras

-¿He de recordarte mi título?

La mirada del príncipe era muy fría, todos dentro de ese lugar sabían muy bien el peligro que representaba el asesino, si debían escoger a quien temerle más entre los demonios o el joven de armadura blanca, claramente Chung Seiker era más temido

-Vengo a informarte lo que paso

El príncipe comenzó explicando los motivos por los cuales no volvió con sus amigos, expuso lo que Ifritan le conto y los planes de Scar, también la batalla contra el general demoniaco, en esa parte estaban cuando el resto del grupo entro, todos mantenían la mirada sobre Ignia, pero no interrumpieron la explicación del príncipe, después cedió la palabra a la sacerdotisa, quien comenzó disculpándose por lo que había hecho y a narrar sus razones que la llevaron a traicionar a todos

-Realmente lo siento y no espero que me crean ahorita mismo, si quieren pensarlo lo entenderé y si les da más confianza tenerme en una celda en lo que piensan su decisión, no me opondré

Edel hablo después de un minuto

-Claramente nos traicionaste y atacaste al grupo presente, en tres días daré mi sentencia y para mantener la calma en Ranox estarás en una celda especial

Nadie se opuso, los guardias se llevaron a Ignia donde Edel les indico, pasaron dos horas antes de que recibiera su primera visita

-¿Estas dispuesta a soportar esto para que vean que dices la verdad?

Chung estaba frente a las rejas, él quiso evitar que se la llevaran a una celda incomoda, pero tampoco quiso interferir en la decisión de Ignia

-Es solo durante tres días, además, es mejor esto a tener que seguir las ordenes de un demonio

-Al menos no estabas en una lata de sardinas

La celda era pequeña y no contaba con cama o baño

-Tampoco dije que sería lo más fácil del mundo, pero lo merezco por los métodos que use, no fueron los mejores

-Corres el riesgo de que no te crean y te tengan así toda tu vida

-Ser prisionera toda la vida es mejor que ver morir a Gloria, Darkmoon y Artea

Una sonrisa leve se escapó del asesino, en su mente estaba pensando que su padre podría haber dicho algo similar

-Admiro tu determinación, en ese caso, permíteme quedarme aquí, debe ser aburrido estar haciendo nada todo el día

En los tres días, Chung estuvo visitando a Ignia, los días hubieran sido aburridos de no ser por el joven de armadura blanca, finalmente, Edel concluyo que Ignia no mentía y fue anunciado a todo Ranox

-Felicidades por ser libre

-Ah, Chung, estaba buscándote

El asesino hizo una mueca de duda en respuesta

-Ten esto

Ignia le entrego una bufanda nueva, a diferencia de la que usaba como Shooting Guardian, esta era roja con el símbolo del lobo blanco de Hamel rodeado por un símbolo de fuego

-Es una suerte que Ryota sea muy hábil con los accesorios, está recién hecha

-aaaa gracias, pero ¿Por qué me das esto?

-Es mi forma de darte las gracias, me creíste en medio de todo y también me cuidaste cuando estuve en prisión, según tus compañeros, tú dices que ya no eres un guardián, pero lo que hiciste en esos días demuestran que muy dentro de ti mismo, aun eres un guardián, quizá no sea mucho lo que puedo darte, pero de aquí en adelante te daré otro titulo

Ignia le indico que se arrodillara, Chung no se opuso y obedeció, la lanza que siempre portaba la sacerdotisa adquirió un leve brillo rojo

-De ahora en adelante y con la autoridad que me otorga mi título de sacerdotisa del fuego, Chung Seiker, príncipe de Hamel, te otorgo el nombre de Guardián del fuego, la bufanda que te he dado es la muestra de este título, por favor, pórtalo con orgullo

No había estaba viendo eso, pero el príncipe sintió como si volviera en el tiempo y estuviera frente a mucha gente, cuando le nombraron el lobo blanco de Hamel, esa vez fue su padre quien le otorgaba el título y lo felicito

Se levantó e iba a agradecer formalmente, pero Ignia lo abrazo y le hablo

-La bufanda es también símbolo de nuestra amistad, cuídala muy bien

El ahora guardián del fuego devolvió el abraso y contesto las palabras de Ignia

-La cuidare como si fuera mi vida

-Gracias

En ese momento Artea, la sacerdotisa de la tierra, llego buscando al joven príncipe

-Chung Seiker, ¿Dónde estás?

Volteo a ver dónde estaba el príncipe, aun siendo abrasado por Ignia

-Oh, lamento la interrupción, continúen con lo suyo

Ambos se separaron y fueron a ver lo que necesitaba Artea, al llegar, todo el grupo estaba reunido y al notar la presencia del asesino junto a la sacerdotisa, comenzaron a reírse y se acercaron a Chung

-Eres todo un adulto amigo

Ese fue Elsword

-Pensé que no eras de ese tipo, pero igual te daré mi aprobación como tu hermana mayor

Asiha secundo a Elsword, claramente su título de hermana mayor era solo por edad

-Ignia cuida bien de Chung

Rena se unió a esto, era raro pues era de las más responsables del grupo, asi fueron todos diciendo algo, claramente era una broma para animar al príncipe, todo este tiempo se habían distanciado de él. La razón por la cual lo estaba buscando Artea, fue una carta, venía desde Elder y estaba dirigida para el grupo de Elsword, solicitaban la presencia del grupo por algunos rumores que inquietaban a todos los habitantes, despues de la reunión se dirigieron a recoger sus pertenencias para salir hacia Elder, al llegar a la salida de la ciudad, Ignia estaba esperándolos

-Quiero agradecerles a todos su ayuda, sé que algunos de ustedes no están del todo felices por lo que hice aun si mis razones eran justas, por lo que, cuando terminen sus viajes ¿podrían pasar por aquí? estoy segura que una comida no es mucho, pero no puedo ofrecerles más por ahora

Elsword respondería, pero Add se adelantó y su respuesta fue algo inesperada

-Si quieres ver a tu novio el príncipe solo dilo, pero si tienes dulces cuenta con mi presencia

El peliblanco era el que menos bromeaba, pero hoy le hizo una jugarreta a la sacerdotisa y a Chung, todos comenzaron a reir, sabían muy bien que era una escena rara, pero esa pequeña broma demostró que el grupo comenzaba a recuperar sus mejores momentos

Después de la confirmación de una visita a Ranox cuando todos sus viajes fueran completados, el grupo inicio su viaje

Una serie de eventos en los cuales Chung había tenido altos y bajos, pero el peor de todos sucedió cuando estaba en Hamel, pasaron a la ciudad unas horas debido a que el barco en el cual zarparían aun no salía, el joven príncipe de la ciudad camino a solas hasta llegar a su destino, el lugar donde residía el El del agua, Sasha estaba allí en su revisión ya acostumbrada a la estabilidad del El

-Sasha, ¿Cómo estas?

-Principe Chung, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-voy de paso, me dirijo hacia Elder; necesito que me hagas un favor

Le hablo sobre lo que sucedió en el corazón del Behemont, las palabras que Karis le dio quizá fueron mentira, pero no perdía nada con tratar de encontrarlo donde la sucubus dijo

-Entonces, ¿sabes de algún lugar donde podría estar?

-solo se me ocurre un lugar, pero necesitaríamos armar un grupo de expedición para confirmar la presencia de tu padre, sin mencionar que si de verdad está allí, seguramente estará plagado de demonios

-Si hay una probabilidad, por más mínima que sea, por favor, busca a mi padre en ese lugar

-Está bien, hablare con Penensio para que ayude a la causa

Chung solicito que si encontraba algo que le informara de manera inmediata, desde ese momento, quiso estar solo, se colocó la bufanda que Ignia le obsequio, el frio que hacia últimamente indicaba que el invierno se aproximaba y todo el resto del viaje, se apartó de sus amigos

En la tarde el primer día de descanso una carta le llego al príncipe, era de Sasha, según lo que los sobrevivientes de la exploración indicaban, como se esperaba, el lugar estaba plagado de demonios y habían encontrado un fragmento de la armadura de su padre, Chung no necesito más pruebas, su padre estaba en ese lugar, alisto sus armas y paso donde su amiga alquimista a comprar pociones que necesitaría

-¡ECHO!

La mencionada dejo sus experimentos con crear dulces al escuchar a voz de su amigo

-Chung, ¿Qué te trae aquí? ¿Acaso dañaste tus armas?

-No, solo vengo por algunas pociones

-¿Acaso las que mande para tu misión no son suficientes?

-Sí, pero tengo algo que hacer y necesitare muchas más

-Está bien

Preparo un paquete con algunas de sus mejores pociones, las entrego y se disponía a entrar a seguir sus experimentos, pero Chung la sujeto, esa forma de detenerla le llamo la atención, había sujetado su mano con firmeza, el príncipe nunca molestaba el trabajo de la alquimista si no había una razón, antes de siquiera voltear, Chung la soltó y se fue corriendo

-¿Acaso?

Una frase incompleta, miro una carta que estaba sobre el pequeño mostrador que tenía y se dispuso a leerla

El asesino corría por Elder y vio a lo lejos unos juegos artificiales, provenían de la arena de práctica del lugar, lleno de curiosidad y aun con el tiempo en contra, se desvió para ver el motivo de las luces de fiesta

Al llegar se encontró con una imagen que le recordó el por qué se unió a sus amigos, frente a él, estaban todos sus amigos y compañeros de batalla, viendo felizmente las luces que los equipos de Rose estaban lanzando, al parecer unas modificaciones a la munición y la potencia de fuego generaba el espectáculo, las miradas llenas de alegría de sus amigos no tenían precio para él, se permitió sonreír por bajo antes de levantar su rostro y dirigir la mirada hacia Rose y soltar unas palabras al aire

-te los encargo mucho, cuídalos bien

Ahora viendo al grupo en general, saludo con su mano, un adiós silencioso y sin dolor para ellos, retomo su camino sin que nadie notara su presencia y llego al servicio cobo pidiendo un boleto hacia Hamel, para su suerte había un viaje disponible en esos momentos, pago el precio del boleto y abordo la nave, antes de salir le pidió a Ariel que no les dijera a sus amigos donde iba, seguramente tratarían de acompañarlo, pero dentro de sí mismo, sentía que era algo que debía hacer solo

Aun con toda la tecnología el viaje era largo, tardaría cerca de un día en llegar a Hamel, busco donde poder sentarse y descansar mientras llegaba

Mientras el guardián descansaba, el grupo de reconocimiento de la misión de Elder volvió antes de lo previsto y les indicaron que sería mejor cumplir la misión lo más rápido posible, esa máquina aun incompleta, era muy peligrosa, además que si les daban más tiempo seguro se volvería imparable, sin dudar todos se alistaron, el grupo iba a comenzar cuando notaron la falta de una armadura blanca

-¿Dónde está Chung?

Esa voz fue de Ara, cuando se levantó de su sueño no vio al guardián no ningún lado, durante su paseo en busca de comida, tampoco lo vio y ahora lo necesitaban para la misión; los demás comenzaron a analizar sus recuerdos y la última vez que lo vieron fue en la reunión para la misión

-no tenemos tiempo para que alguien valla a buscarlo, por ahora dejaremos la artillería a Rose y cuando esto termine iremos a buscarlo, además recuerden que necesita alejarse de las batallas de vez en cuando, no queremos que pase lo mismo que en Hamel

Esta vez fue Elesis quien hablo, ella aun recordaba claramente la locura que demostró en esos momentos, no solo ella, todos recordaban eso, sin protestas ante las ordenes de la capitana de los caballeros rojos, todos se adentraron en las alcantarillas, mientras en un barco aéreo, un joven con una capucha para ocultar su armadura, estaba viendo el horizonte, la noche era fresca y quiso disfrutar de la luna y su luz durante su descanso

-Voy por ti, padre

 _ **Hasta**_ _ **aquí**_ _ **el capitulo 2, espero que hayan llegado hasta**_ _ **aquí**_ _ **y les**_ _ **agradezco**_ _ **que le den una oportunidad, dejen sus reviews o como se escriba para saber su**_ _ **opinión**_ _ **y sin más que decir**_ _ **iré**_ _ **por el capitulo final, en unos**_ _ **días**_ _ ****_ _ **estará**_ _ **listo, hasta entonces nota18**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Saludos, como había dicho aquí esta la parte final de este pequeño tributo a mi guild y a Chung, si han leído hasta aquí gracias y adejen sus opiniones por favor, sin más que decir, les dejo la ultima parte**_

Guardián Por Siempre

El tiempo paso como si fuera nada para el guardián, hace mucho que no descansaba tanto sin que nadie lo molestara, casi siempre era despertado por algún ataque al campamento donde estaban o alguna reunión o celebración de parte de su grupo, no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pero a veces solo quería descansar, después de una merecida noche y mañana de sueños, finalmente el capitán del transporte anuncio que estaban a cinco minutos de Hamel, Chung se alisto en ese tiempo, cubrió su armadura con una capucha y tomo su cañón, el cual estaba envuelto para no causar alboroto

Salió de la nave, se estiro un poco y comenzó a caminar, al llegar a la plaza paso al banco; Luriel, con su voz nerviosa de siempre atendió al príncipe, para su sorpresa no retiro ningún objeto, solo dejo una bufanda roja con detalles dorados y una carta junto a esta, siguió su camino después de eso y llego donde una buena amiga de todo el grupo

Camila estaba feliz por la visita de Chung, el grupo de Elsword era muy fuerte y siempre que llegaban a practicar donde ella, presenciaba combates muy buenos, les tomo cariño debido a que pasaban muy seguido y generalmente los demás solo observaban el combate desde la lejanía, esos momentos era cuando se disponían a hablar y donde surgió el cariño al grupo

Chung en los últimos meses estaba solo en sus prácticas, por lo cual no era extraño para ella verlo llegar sin compañía, lo extraño fue que la visita no duro más de cinco minutos, recibió un paquete de sus galletas favoritas de parte de él joven príncipe y se retiró diciéndole que tenía algunas cosas que atender y por último, se dirigió donde su mejor amiga, Lucy

Al llegar donde ella, noto que no había nadie atendiendo, supuso que tendría que llamarla

-¡Lucy!

Al instante se escuchó una respuesta suave "un segundo por favor"

-¿Qué dese- ah Chung, ¿Cómo has estado?

Con un fuerte abraso recibió a su amigo, al momento de querer separarse noto que el guardián no la soltaba, estaba a punto de preguntar que le pasaba pero el hablo primero

-Hay una posibilidad de que hayan encontrado la ubicación de mi padre, ahorita mismo me dirijo a reunirme con Sasha

Esas palabras dichas con mucha simpleza, eran peor que sufrir mil latigazos, se podía sentir el deseo de liberar a su padre en cada palabra del asesino. Lucy no sintió nada bueno venir cuando dijo eso, la manera en que lo decía la preocupo en lugar de desearle suerte, quería retenerlo de alguna manera, pero otra parte de ella entendía que era necesario que fuera en busca de su padre

-¿Por qué vienes a decirme esto?

-necesitaba un favor

Sin siquiera dejarla afirmar que podría cumplir dicho favor, Chung se separó de ella y saco una pequeña bolsa que le entrego a su amiga, Lucy al abrirla vio la bufanda que usaba Chung cuando era Shooting guardian, confundida lo volteo a ver

-esa bufanda me ha acompañado mucho tiempo, pero en estos días no he podido limpiarla como es debido, en lo que voy a la misión por mi padre ¿podrías limpiarla por mí? Te pagare cuando vuelva, además eres la mejor en accesorios que conozco y mi amiga, no le confiaría a nadie más esta bufanda

Sentía que esa bufanda traía un significado oculto, sin poder reunir el valor, solo asintió en silencio

-Gracias, volveré por ella después

La joven solo observo como su amigo se marchaba, en ese momento sintió un escalofrió, presentía algo malo, al levantar su rostro al cielo, observo como una lluvia se aproximaba

-Dama del El, cuida a Chung por favor

Una plegaria elevada al cielo, llena de preocupación

Se dirigió a reunirse con la sacerdotisa, su paso era rápido y constante, cada segundo que pasaba, para él, era un segundo más cerca de su padre, una mirada llena de determinación, sus armas con el mantenimiento debido y en funciones optimas, una pequeña mochila donde habían muchas pociones preparadas por su amiga alquimista, ya que decidió dejar la bufanda de Ignia, en una de las cintas que colgaban de sus hombros, llevaba el mismo símbolo que el regalo que le dio la sacerdotisa, en su mente, estaba viendo la batalla que casi cobra su vida, pasaba por Hamel, pero sus ojos veían claramente la destrucción de aquel entonces

Pasaron diez minutos y llego al lugar acordado para reunirse con Sasha

-He llegado Sasha

-Príncipe Chung, llega en buen momento

El joven vio a un grupo de soldados con heridas y vendajes, eran los sobrevivientes de la expedición

-Ellos pueden darle la información de los demonios que rondan el lugar, yo me encargare de contarle todo sobre el templo de las pruebas

-¿Templo de las pruebas?

Los soldados le contaron a Chung sobre los demonios, a juzgar por lo que contaban, eran los mismos que atacaron Hamel, solo que eran más resistentes y fuertes, algunos tenían un aura oscura rodeándolos y también hablaron de uno de gran tamaño que parecía un luchador de piel morada

-¿Víctor? Creí haberlo eliminado cuando enfrente a Ran, pero la piel es de otro color ¿será algún demonio que tomo su forma y sus métodos de combate?

-¿Enfrento un demonio igual a ese, usted solo?

-Podría decirse que sí, aunque ha pasado tiempo desde esa pelea

No le gustaba mucho recordar ese día, no se perdonaba del todo haber atacado a Ara y Elesis

Los soldados estaban sorprendidos, ellos no lograron hacerle nada y los forzó a retirarse, pero el príncipe de Hamel había combatido y vencido a otro demonio como ese, estaban seguros que él podría vengar a sus camaradas caídos

Los de talles de la unidad terminaron y pasaron a la explicación del lugar en general, según Sasha, era un templo por el cual pasaban los guardianes de la familia Seiker, las historias de aquellos que superaron el templo con éxito, eran de los más reconocidos guardianes de la historia de los Seiker, pasar dicho lugar no era fácil, así como leyendas de su familia nacieron allí, era mayor el número de aquellos que fracasaron, algunos de ellos incluso perdieron la vida dentro del mismo

-Conozco un poco las pruebas que debes pasar, pero antes de eso y mucho más importante ¿Estás listo para enfrentar a tu padre?

El joven abrió los ojos un poco, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Sasha; era la misma pregunta que le hizo Karis antes de morir, al hacer memoria no recordaba haber contestado en aquel entonces, se dio la vuelta y dirigió su vista al cielo, sus ojos se llenaron de una determinación que aplasto toda duda, la mirada fría y sin vida del asesino ahora poseía una llama de vida más grande que la de mil soldados juntos; con voz poco audible dijo unas palabras

-Supongo que esta es tu respuesta también Karis

Después volvió su vista a Sasha, quien aun sin haber escuchado la respuesta, ya la conocía

-Por supuesto que sí, estoy listo para enfrentar al caballero blanco de Hamel

-Entonces preste atención Joven príncipe

El asesino fue informado del templo entero, las habitaciones y retos que había dentro de este y los lugares donde podría estar su padre y algunos datos históricos del templo, después de ser informado, tomaron camino hacia el lugar

Tardaron cerca de veinte minutos y llegaron a la entrada, Sasha se detuvo y hablo

-Podre acompañarte hasta cierto punto dentro del templo, después de eso estarás solo ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?

-Con todo respeto, esto es algo que debo hacer solo

-Si esa es su decisión, solo puedo desearle lo mejor lobo blanco de Hamel

Ambos entraron al templo y el destino de Chung comenzó a correr

En Elder, la misión había terminado, todos se dirigían hacia el hogar que les prestaron para descansar, buscarían a Chung en la casa y si no estaba allí se dividirían para buscarlo después, al llegar, notaron que el lugar estaba solo, nadie quería moverse pues ese robot había sido muy resistente y estaban realmente agotados, Rena al ser como la madre del grupo fue a revisar el cuarto que le asignaron a su amigo ausente, toco dos veces y llamo a la puerta, al no recibir respuesta decidió abrir

Vio todo en perfecto orden, al parecer no había vuelto desde ayer, eso la preocupo un poco y antes de salir vio lo único que no concordaba con el cuarto en orden, un sobre abierto sobre una mesita de lectura, se acercó a la carta y al leer su contenido casi le da un infarto, con los recientes acontecimientos y la forma de actuar de Chung no había dudas de donde se encontraba

Con una voz de mando aún más potente que la de Elesis o Raven y con algo que parecía más un grito de histeria soltó unas palabras

-¡NOS VAMOS YA A HAMEL!

El grito alarmo a todos, y se reunieron en menos de un segundo en la sala para ver qué pasaba, después de que la elfa leyera la carta, todos salieron corriendo hacia el servicio cobo, sabían que esta misión a la que se embarcó su amigo no era nada fácil y no pediría ayuda,

-Estúpido niño ¿Acaso perdió la razón al irse sin decir nada?

Add hablo con razón, nadie trato de defender al príncipe

-Es posible que haya pedido apoyo a Penensio

Aisha tenía la leve esperanza que su amigo de verdad no se haya embarcado solo a esa misión

-Lamento informarte que eso es imposible, en las últimas villas ha hecho muchas cosas temerarias solo, la posibilidad de que se digne a pedir refuerzos es del cero porciento

Eve le encaro la verdad y solo preocupo más al grupo

-Pues no perdamos el tiempo ¡A HAMEL!

Rena volvió a tomar el mando y esta vez todos asintieron

En esos momentos no importaba el costo, tomarían el servicio exprés para llegar lo más rápido posible

En todo lo que sus amigos llegaban siquiera a Hamel, el joven príncipe ya se encontraba peleando contra demonios en el templo, había superados dos de las tres pruebas que le indico Sasha y tal como le había indicado, ella se quedó en las primeras partes del templo; en ese momento, se encontraba frente a su sombra, o mejor dicho muchas sombras de el mismo

-no pensé que sería tan duro, pero no importa se debo vencerme a mí mismo, nadie se interpondrá en mi camino

Sus leales revólveres aniquilaban las sombras como si nada, al principio solo eran sombras de el mismo, pero con los minutos aparecieron sombras de sus amigos, al principio se sorprendió, pero siguió disparando sin reproche, su mirada estaba llena de ira, aun siendo sombras, estaba siendo obligado a pelear contra sus amigos, las sombras no paraban de salir y poco a poco lo estaban cansando

-Terminemos con esto de un solo golpe

Con decisión, ejecuto su mejor ataque

 **OURTRAJE STIKE**

Múltiples misiles salieron hacia puntos específicos alrededor de él, lanzo su cañón al aire y con sus pistolas hizo explotar cada misil, esto extermino hasta la más mínima sombra, al final solo levanto su brazo y recibió su cañón

-con esto puedo acceder al último cuarto, si mi padre está aquí, debería estar en dicho lugar

Avanzo al sello de transporte que apareció en el suelo y se dispuso a enfrentar la verdad

Sus amigos estaban llegando a Hamel, corrieron donde Penensio, al verlos llegar saludo a su capitán con el respeto que se merecía

-Capitán, ¿Qué la trae por estos lugares?

-¡No es tiempo de formalidades! Llévame al lugar donde creen que esta el padre de Chung, ¡AHORA!

Todo el grupo parecía impasible, sin querer sufrir un castigo por parte de su superior, Penensio se limitó a llevarlos y explicarles lo que el grupo de expedición reporto

En ese momento, Chung estaba frente a su padre, esa armadura negra que vio en sus pesadillas estaba frente a él

-Ha pasado tiempo, padre

No recibió respuesta, solo una especie de gruñido que el asesino interpreto como un gemido de dolor

-Tranquilo, esta vez no te fallare, ni a ti ni a Hamel

Esta vez el de armadura negra contesto, pero su voz sonaba muy sombría

-Esta vez te matare

Después de tal afirmación, una risa demencial resonó por todo el lugar, se puso en guardia y espero que el príncipe hiciera lo mismo

Chung respiro profundamente, el camino fue duro y ahora debía enfrentar a su padre una vez más, calmadamente saco sus armas y se puso en guardia. Ambos, padre e hijo, no se movían, estaban esperando que el otro comenzara su ataque, a lo lejos se escuchaba el ruido de los truenos, la lluvia no iniciaba pero ya se anunciaba

Pasaron dos minutos, aun nada, la respiración de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba; finalmente, el gran guardián de Hamel se lanzó sobre su hijo, el cual esquivo velozmente el ataque

-¡SOLO AGUNATA UN POCO MÁS PADRE!

Cuando se estabilizo retrocedió más y activo su modo berserker, sabía que en esta batalla no podía ganar si no liberaba todo su potencial

Los disparos de sus armas y el temblar de la tierra era lo que se apreciaba, el guardián causaba leves sismos cuando movía su cañón, Chung conocía bien esa técnica de su padre, si un solo golpe lo alcanzaba estaría en serios problemas

El asesino imito lo que hacía en la pelea contra Ran, rodeaba a su padre mientras disparaba para causar daños, su padre contestaba con tacleadas y golpes que eran muy rápidos para el tamaño de su ejecutor

En un momento Chung vio a su padre saltar al aire, rápidamente corrió fuera de donde estaba; su padre apunto el cañón a la tierra y grito

 **COMET CRASHER**

Por poco margen el joven de armadura blanca salió del ataque, pero la onda de choque lo hizo perder momentáneamente el equilibrio, algo que su padre aprovecho, con otro salto llego donde estaba el asesino y lo tacleo, la fuerza de su padre era muy elevada y esa tacleada lo mando a estrellarse contra uno de los muros, un grito de dolor escapo de Chung, su armadura se agrieto debido a la fuerza del impacto

Sin darle un segundo de descanso, el guardián caído trato de llegar donde su oponente y aplastarlo con sus pies, pero el asesino respondió disparando a los pies de su padre, el ataque funciono y aproche para infringir múltiples disparos en zonas donde no lo mataría pero si lo dejaría fuera de combate

Comenzó a acercarse a su padre mientras seguía apuntando, los disparos habían obligado al guardián a cubrirse con su cañón para no sufrir más daños, pero cuando Chung estuvo cerca ataco de nuevo

 **IRON HOWLLING**

Una onda de sonido que aturdió al príncipe, ese era el ataque, esta vez no lo tacleo; cuando el príncipe vio a su padre entendió la razón, otro ataque muy fuerte se avecinaba

 **ARTIRELLI STRIKE: QUANTUM BALLISTA**

-Tcks

El asesino hizo un cálculo rápido y sabía que el tiempo no le daría para salir del rango del ataque, rápidamente se le ocurrió otra forma de causar daño a su padre y evitar que el ataque le diera de lleno a él

 **ARTIRELLI STRIKE: QUANTUM BALLISTA**

Ambas balas chocaron en el aire, la explosión afecto a ambos combatientes y los derribo, ambos se recuperaron al mismo tiempo y la armadura de Chung ya había perdido una hombrera y también estaban rasgadas las cintas que colgaban de su armadura, su casco presentaba signos de querer romperse y en sus piernas y torso comenzaban a desmoronarse

Su respiración era acelerada, sus fuerzas se acababan a velocidades increíbles

-Sigamos

La pelea se reanudo, las balas chocaban contra el cañón de su padre y cuando Chung no podía esquivar los ataques de su padre salía volando varios metros, ambos atacaban cuando podían, la batalla duro cerca de media hora

Habían peleado como el día que Hamel cayo, solo que esta vez estaban muy igualados, o al menos eso aparentaba el joven, realmente él estaba muy cansado, apenas podía mantenerse de pie, su vista le fallaba por algunos segundos y se había ganado golpes muy fuertes de parte de su padre, pero él también había cansado a su padre, no se notaba debido a que las balas de sus revólveres no hacían un daño visible, pero estaba seguro que él estaba en iguales condiciones, pero dentro de sí mismo sabía que su padre tenía más resistencia debido a los años de experiencia que le llevaba, sus pociones se habían agotado y solo tenía energía para un ataque

Pensaba en que fallaría otra vez, en ese momento, fue cuando tomó la decisión que sello su destino

-No puedo llamarme a mí mismo guardián sin algo que proteger, por eso

La mitad de su casco no estaba y eso dejo ver uno de sus ojos, el cual dejo ver que estaba listo para asumir los riesgos de lo que estaba por hacer

-¡TE ENTREGARE ALGO QUE PROTEGER PADRE!

 **OURTRAJE STRIKE**

Aun con las advertencias que Glave le dio cuando obtuvo ese ataque, aun sabiendo que podría pagar con su vida lo que estaba haciendo, no dudo

En medio de su ataque, aun cuando los misiles se acomodaban en su lugar, comenzó a hablar

-Fui débil cuando mi ciudad me necesito, tuve que ser rescatado por mis amigos y me avergüenza no haber podido proteger a mi ciudad aun cuando decía que superaría a mi padre

Los misiles llegaron a su lugar y lanzo su cañón al aire, saco sus revólveres y comenzó a disparar

-No soy digno de ser llamado guardián, nunca lo fui, tampoco soy un asesino, muchos menos soy alguien digno del título de guardián del fuego, pero con esto, Hamel mi ciudad, me asegurare de entregarte un guardián que no fallara como yo lo hice

Las múltiples explosiones, envolvieron a los dos peleadores, un último misil faltaba, todo corría en cámara lenta para Chung y justo cuando lanzo la última bala exclamo

-¡VUELVE A SER EL GUARDIAN QUE ERAS, PADRE!

La ultima explosión resonó más potente que las demás, la fuerza de ese misil parecía reflejar los sentimientos del joven que ahora caía al suelo sin fuerzas, al momento que su cuerpo impacto al suelo, también su cañón lo hizo, una gran luz blanca segó a Chung por unos segundos, al abrirlos, vio lo que tanto había esperado, la armadura blanca de su padre, esa armadura volvía poco a poco a su color original, se permitió sonreír por lo bajo y vio como algunos demonios sobrevientas venían hacia él, antes de poder acercarse, vio como su padre salto hacia los demonios y gritaba

-¡ALEJENSE DE MI HIJO!

Atrajo a los demonios lejos del lugar y en pocos segundos quedo él solo, tendido en el suelo sin poder hacer nada, su cuerpo no respondía, su piedra de supervivencia se había apagado después de su último ataque, estaba observando el techo del templo, con poca energía comenzó a decir algo a nadie en particular

-finalmente, haz vuelto padre

Unas lágrimas muy discretas salieron de sus ojos que poco a poco se cerraban, podía sentir las múltiples heridas que tenía, algunas internas y otras visibles a simple vista, sonrió como no lo hacía desde hace mucho, con verdadera felicidad

-Hamel, acepta al guardián que te protegió bien siempre

En ese momento recordó a sus amigos, los cuales no pudo despedirse como debió

-lo siendo chicos, parece que no podremos terminar nuestras aventuras juntos

Otro recuerdo se acercó a su mente, una promesa que no podría cumplir

-Perdóname Ignia, no poder probar la comida que nos darías

Ahora su respiración se apagaba, eso le permitió escuchar la lluvia que comenzaba; sus armas estaban al lado, cada una cerca de sus manos, las cuales ya no sentía

-Mis leales Silver Shooters, hemos pasado por mucho, aun si son objetos, ciento que son parte de mí, gracias Echo por ayudarme a hacerlos

Una imagen vino a su mente, una que pensó jamás volvería ver en carne propia; ciertamente no la volvió a ver físicamente, pero lo motivo a hacer algo

-Supongo que me diste algunas cosas útiles, aun para ser un demonio, seguiré tu ejemplo

La sangre pintaba el suelo del templo, la sangre de alguien que decidió entregar su vida a cambio de la libertad de su padre, aquella imagen de todos disfrutando los juegos artificiales fue lo último que vio y con su último suspiro de vida, soltó sus palabras finales, mientras en su rostro aparecía una débil sonrisa que adornaría su muerte como la de Karis

-Nos vemos después…amigos, gracias…por…to…

Cerro sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el ángel que estaba esperándolo, su corazón dejo de latir y el templo quedo en silencio absoluto

Pasaron alrededor de diez minutos en los que todo se quedó callado, solo se escuchaba a lo lejos la lluvia, como si el cielo llorara la caída del joven guardián, sus amigos llegaron al templo y encontraron la imagen que todos temían, encontraron el suelo teñido de rojo, al joven guardián con una armadura a medio destruir y un padre que lloraba desconsoladamente sosteniendo el cuerpo carente de vida de su hijo, en su rostro una sonrisa débil pero sincera

-No… ¿Es mentira verdad?

Elsword comenzó a caminar lentamente tratando de alcanzar a su amigo, su hermana lo retuvo y negó con la cabeza

El grupo entero tenía la mirada baja y las lágrimas estaban presentes

Esa noche, fue convocada una reunión por parte de Penensio hacia todos los habitantes de Hamel, Lucy salió de inmediato a la plaza, si bien estaba lloviendo, no le importo, en la tarde sintió un escalofrió mortal cuando la lluvia comenzó

Al reunirse todos, Sasha comenzó a hablar, el grupo de Elsword estaba detrás de ella junto con los caballeros rojos, todos con miradas apagadas

-Gente de Hamel, hay dos anuncios que hacer; la primera es que se ha logrado recuperar a el caballero blanco de Hamel

Todos dieron un gran grito de alegría, pensaron que sería una noche para celebrar, pero el segundo anuncio era algo que no esperaban

-Lamentablemente, el precio a pagar fue muy elevado; siento anunciar que el día de hoy en la tarde, de la manera más noble que cualquier guardián podría desear, él príncipe Chung Seiker, sacrifico su vida en combate

El silencio era aplastante, ninguno de los habitantes podía digerir la noticia; Lucy no hizo más que salir de la plaza, corría con dirección hacia su casa

En Ranox, la sacerdotisa del fuego, volvía de su revisión del El de fuego, desde la tarde sentía una incomodidad, como si algo fuera a pasar, en eso, Gloria entro a su cuarto

-Gloria, ¿No estabas dormida?

La sacerdotisa de la luz no dijo nada, solo le entrego un paquete, su mirada estaba baja y solo formulo unas palabras

-Nos acaba de llegar un mensaje urgente de Hamel

El sentimiento de incomodidad se intensifico cuando menciono la ciudad natal de su amigo, de manera automática y casi suplicante de que ese paquete no fuera lo pensaba, pero encontró aquello que no quería, la bufanda que le regalo a Chung

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y comenzó a temblar, empezó a negar antes de que Gloria siquiera terminara de contarle lo que decía el mensaje

-Lo siento Ignia, el príncipe de Hamel ha muerto

Tomo a Gloria de los hombros y comenzó a suplicarle que solo fuera una broma cruel, palabras que nunca llegaron

El día siguiente, el continente estaba de luto, el cielo parecía lamentarse junto a Elrios pues estaba lloviendo por todo el continente

Paso un mes, un mes en el que el grupo entero no lamentara haberse tomado la molestia de mandar a uno de sus integrantes a buscar al joven príncipe, un mes en que Lucy mantuvo cerrado su negocio y no se le vio salir si no era para cosas como reabastecerse de comida o agua potable, Ignia solo podía llorar en las noches debido a sus responsabilidades como sacerdotisa

El tiempo pasó y el grupo de Elsword logro completar sus aventuras. Pasaron cerca de ochos años en los cuales el grupo se separó y solo se veían una vez al año, específicamente para el aniversario de la cuenta de Chung.

Cada año, cuando se cumple el aniversario de la muerte del lobo blanco de Hamel, la ciudad es visitada por los que salvaron Elrios de los demonios, dejan sus ocupaciones y se reúnen para dejar una flor en la tumba de su amigo

-Veo que siempre se las arreglan para venir

El equipo completo estaba en su ya conocida visita anual a Hamel

-parece que hoy coincidimos en la hora

Fue Elsword quien dio una respuesta a Lucy

-Así parece

Dejo una flor junto a la del grupo y después de una plegaria pequeña, levanto la vista

-Han pasado ya ocho años desde ese incidente

Aun con el tiempo, se notaba que extrañaba a su amigo

-Si nos hubiera avisado pudimos dividir al grupo y esto no tendría que haber terminado así

Ara, fue la que hablo por todos, aun sentían esa culpa

-Dudo que algo hubiera cambiado

Lucy veía la tumba de su amigo con melancolía cuando dijo eso

Todos la voltearon a ver con duda y ella lo noto

-desde antes de que él se adentrara a el templo donde murió, él ya estaba alistándose por si le pasaba algo, justo antes de que se fuera paso a verme, me dejo una bufanda que usaba según lo que he escuchado, me dijo que la limpiara y que se la guardara, esa bufanda estaba limpia y sin ningún rasguño, seguramente sabía que de esta batalla no saldría vivo o al menos que habían pocas posibilidades de salir victorioso sin tener que dejar su vida como sacrificio, hasta hoy día he admirado su determinación; aun sabiendo lo que le esperaba no dudo, seguramente ha de ser algún espíritu guardián ahora o si es el caso, para su próxima vida seguro renacerá como un guardián como siempre soñó, como su amiga me hubiera gustado disfrutar más tiempo con él, pero tampoco podía interferir en su decisión

A pesar de estar hablando bien de su amigo, se notaba que quería llorar

-Además, ya conocen el dicho, se muere cuando es olvidado, así que en los corazones de nosotros pero aún está vivo

El grupo estaba callado, sabían muy bien lo mucho que ella quería al joven guardián

-LUUUUUCYYYYYY

Justo en eso, se escuchó el grito de una niña a lo lejos, iba corriendo hacia la mencionada y cuando estuvo cerca se le lanzo encima, no aparentaba más de cinco o seis años de edad, al principio pensaron que sería una hija de ella, pero se sorprendieron al ver el enorme parecido que compartía con su difunto amigo

-Shiro, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me dieron permiso de salir de mi entrenamiento para venir contigo a ver a mi hermano

-Entonces ya sabes que hacer

-Si

La niña en cuestión de segundos se bajó y se puso frente a la tumba de Chung, después de hacer unas plegarias, volteo a ver al grupo que estaba aún lado

-¿Ustedes también vienen a ver a mi hermano?

El grupo estaba petrificado, era como ver una versión pequeña de su amigo, solo que con rasgos más femeninos y cabello largo, su cabello era de un tono más claro que el de su amigo, si no hubiera hecho esa entrada, seguramente pensarían que este había revivido

-Perdón por la pregunta, pero ¿Quién eres?

Add fue quien hablo, seguramente porque de todos era el que más se mostraba frio y sereno, mientras que por dentro estaba igual que los demás

-Creo que yo hare las presentaciones

Lucy se adelantó y hablo por la niña

-Ella es Shiro Seiker, es la segunda hija del Caballero blanco de Hamel, Shiro ellos son el grupo que salvo a Elrios y también grandes amigos de tu hermano

-¿Enserio? Genial, siempre quise conocerlos, cuénteme las aventuras que vivieron con mi hermano

-Pueden ahorrarse la parte de Ranox, esa o se la conté muchas veces, parece no aburrirse de escuchar como su hermano me ayudo

Una nueva voz, Ignia había llegado

-Sacerdotisa del fuego, ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje?

Lucy recibió a la recién llegada

-Ya te dije que no tienes por ser tan formal Lucy

Justo después de hablar, al igual que con Lucy, la pequeña Shiro se lanzó sobre Ignia, la cual la recibió con un fuerte abraso

-Ignia, pudiste venir

-También me alegra verte Shiro, pero déjame saludar a tu hermano

-Claro

Esta vez, una flor de fuego apareció frente a la tumba e hizo el mismo gesto que las anteriores

-Vamos Shiro, quiero ver el resultado de tu entrenamiento en estos dos meses que no te he visto

El grupo de Elsword no se movía, estaban digiriendo la información, sabían que debía haber un heredero para Hamel, pero que sería tan parecido a su amigo era chocante, al final del día terminaron contándole a su nueva admiradora lo que vivieron con su hermano y amigo, con el tiempo descubrieron porque Lucy e Ignia eran tan apegadas a ella, en resumidas cuentas, era como si Chung hubiera renacido en ella, tanto su imagen como su actitud eran muy parecidas, sus gustos en la comida intactos y le temían a las mismas cosas, como si dios le hubiera dado la oportunidad de volver al mundo a vivir lo que no pudo y de disfrutar con sus amigos todo lo que quiso

Hamel siempre ha sido resguardada por la familia Seiker, pero entre todos sus guardianes resalta la historia de Chung, quien después de morir recibió el título de guardián eterno, muchos más vendrían en la historia y seguramente con el paso de los años se perdería la verdadera historia de dicho guardián, pero su espíritu aún sigue latente en los habitantes de Hamel, que aun en la más mínima parte de su mente saben que algunas vez existió alguien dispuesto a todo ya sea por su familia o su ciudad, alguien que no busco gloria donde muchos solo se adentran para eso, saben que alguna vez Existió Chung Seiker.

 _ **Gracias a quienes leyeron los tres capítulos, por mi parte estaré alistando más de mis trabajos, esperando mejorar la calidad de mi escritura, por el momento es todo, me despido y gracias de nuevo por leer hasta aquí nota18**_


End file.
